This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to reducing signal interference in electronic devices such as wireless electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones and other devices often contain wireless communications circuitry. The wireless communications circuitry may include, for example, cellular telephone transceiver circuits for communicating with cellular telephone networks. Wireless communications circuitry in an electronic device may also include wireless local area network circuits and other wireless circuits. Antenna structures are used in transmitting and receiving wireless signals.
Electronic devices also often contain displays, cameras, and other components that use clocks and digital data. If care is not taken, a clock or digital data signal may produce radio-frequency interference that has the potential to disrupt the operation of sensitive circuitry. For example, a clock signal or data signal for a component may produce signal harmonics that fall within a wireless communications band associated with a cellular telephone transceiver or other wireless transceiver.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide ways to mitigate the effects of signal interference in electronic devices.